


why the children?

by Missyover9



Category: Peter Pan (1953), Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Peter and Wendy - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Freeform, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyover9/pseuds/Missyover9
Summary: Why take the children to Neverland?





	

_**What if I fall?** _

_**Oh, but what if you fly?** _

      The children were never afraid to succeed. They knew that if they never tried, then they would never fall, but they would never fly, either. After all, what was the point of childhood, if not to fly to the stars?

 

_**The moment you doubt whether you can fly, you cease to be able to do it.** _

      The children always believed in their abilities. They knew that if they didn’t, then they would never push the limits, and they would touch the sky. And what was the point of childhood, if not to shape the clouds?

 

_**Never say goodbye, because saying goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting.** _

      The children say goodbye. Eventually, at some point, all children say goodbye, and forget. Because what is the point of childhood, if not to leave it?

 

_**Once you’re grown up, you can’t come back.** _

      The children don’t come back. Soon, they don’t fly, can’t reach the sky, and won’t remember. Of course, what is the point of childhood, if not to grow up?


End file.
